Reflets
by Yami Flo
Summary: Serena, Dilandau. Une femme, un homme. Deux opposés. Deux êtres différents, totalement séparés l'un de l'autre. Mais, dans le fond, peut être pas tellement...[drabbles, vignettes, alternance des personnages]
1. Papillon

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Suspence, General ; drabbles et vignettes sur Dilaudau et Serena.

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne et tous les personnages affiliés sont la propriété de leur créateur.

Note : Personnellement, je suis convaincue qu'il est impossible que Dilaudau ait complètement disparu à la fin de la série. Certes, Serena a repris le contrôle, mais après tout, qui sait quelles sont les séquelles laissées par toutes ces années dans la peau de Dilaudau ? C'est donc le thème principal de ces courtes histoires, et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont.

**Papillon**

Il virevolte dans l'air, libre et insouciant. Elle le suit du regard avec une étrange attention. Ses ailes battent avec fébrilité, alors qu'il va de fleurs en fleurs. Elle sourit. Il est beau. Tous les papillons sont beaux.

Mais, lentement, son sourire diminue, et une grimace de contrariété se peint sur ses traits. Elle suit toujours les déplacements du papillon, mais la lueur d'amusement dans son regard a changé. Ce n'est plus de l'innocence, mais bien autre chose. Son corps se tend, prêt à bondir. Le papillon passe devant elle.

Elle cligne des yeux en regardant son poing fermé. Elle sent l'insecte à l'intérieur battre frénétiquement des ailes, sans vraiment comprendre comment elle l'a saisi, ni quand elle l'a fait. Mais l'objet de son attention est désormais en sa possession. Un rictus commence à déformer son visage. Elle a envie de le broyer, de lui arracher les ailes et de les déchirer, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuira pas. Ce serait si facile. C'est si tentant…

La voix de son frère la tire de ses pensées morbides. Il est là, à quelques pas d'elle, et elle lui sourit avec autant de douceur possible. Elle aime son frère plus que tout au monde. C'est le seul pilier solide de son existence à présent. Et elle sait qu'il lui rend cet amour avec autant de force qu'elle le lui donne.

Pourtant, Allen fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiet. L'espace d'un instant, il lui a semblé que les yeux de Serena étaient rouges. Bah, songe-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, ce n'était probablement qu'un reflet du soleil.

Seulement, il ne voit pas le papillon désormais mort qui repose dans les herbes…


	2. Seul

Genre : Suspence, Angst ; drabble centré sur Dilaudau après la mort de ses hommes.

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

**Seul**

Ils sont morts. Tous morts. Le Dragon les a tué. Tous, sauf lui. Il a retenu son geste. C'est la seule chose qui l'a maintenu en vie. Les autres ne sont plus que des cadavres. Ils l'ont laissé seul. Tout seul.

Ce mot le met dans un état de choc.

Il s'est effondré sur le sol. Il n'a pas le souvenir de l'avoir fait. Mais il est bel et bien couché sur le dallage froid, recroquevillé en position fœtale, sans se départir de l'idée qu'il est seul. Il n'a jamais été seul auparavant. Ou s'il l'a été, il n'en a pas le souvenir. Mais il y a, quelque part dans sa tête, quelque part dans sa mémoire, une voix qui braille qu'elle ne veut pas être seule, une voix terrifiée, enfantine.

Est-ce que c'est la sienne ? Il ne la reconnaît pas. Il ne reconnaît rien de ce qui l'entoure. Il ne reconnaît pas les voix autour de lui. Quoique…SI ! Il les reconnaît ! Il ne les aime pas. Elles lui veulent du mal. Elles vont lui faire mal. Il le sait. La voix le sait. Elle a aussi peur que lui, peut-être plus, comme un enfant qui tremble devant un prédateur.

Il hurle. Il appelle ses hommes. Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir abandonné ! Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir laissé seul ! Il hurle presque à la mort, et en lui, la voix hurle aussi, presque plus fort.

Il sent une piqûre au creux de son bras. Ses yeux se ferment malgré lui. Cependant, alors qu'il sombre dans les méandres de l'inconscience, il a l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, à côté de lui, prêt de lui, l'entourant de ses bras, pour le rassurer, ou pour se rassurer.

Et, l'espace d'une seconde, il n'a plus l'impression d'être aussi seul.


	3. Ces Mains

Genre : Général, Mystery ; drabble centré sur Serena, juste après qu'elle soit redevenue elle-même pour la première fois à Zaibacher.

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne est la propriété de son créateur.

**Ces Mains**

Quand elle a ouvert les yeux pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité, Jajuka était à son chevet, lui tenant la main en souriant. Elle lui a rendu son sourire et a tenté de se redresser dans son lit. Il ne l'a pas laissé faire, lui ordonnant de rester couchée. Lui disant qu'elle avait été très malade récemment et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Elle a obéi.

Elle obéit toujours à Jajuka, parce qu'elle sait que Jajuka n'est pas méchant et qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Et, si elle est suffisamment sage, elle sait qu'il la laissera brosser sa fourrure.

Elle lui a demandé, quand elle s'est sentie suffisamment forte pour le faire. Il a accepté. Il lui a tendu la brosse et s'est assis sur le bord du lit. Alors, et seulement alors, elle a vu ses mains.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elles. Elles lui semblaient bien trop fines. Bien trop longues. Comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Comme si elles étaient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle en a lâché la brosse et les a regardé avec effroi. Jajuka l'a rassuré, l'a bercé pour qu'elle se calme. Il lui a expliqué que beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle s'était 'endormie'. Il lui a dit qu'elle avait grandi. Qu'elle était grande, maintenant.

Elle n'a pas voulu le croire, au début. Elle a continué à agir comme l'enfant qu'elle est toujours, quelque part, jusqu'à tenter de manger des insectes.

Mais alors qu'elle se regarde dans ce miroir qu'elle a subtilisé à une personne, touchant son visage, surtout sa joue droite, avec obstination, Serena sait qu'elle ne peut pas se leurrer plus longtemps.

Elle est presque femme, maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'elle apparaît à tous. Ces mains qui l'ont tellement surprise sont à elle. Pourtant, quelque part, elle n'arrive pas à se défaire du sentiment que ce ne sont pas les siennes, celles d'une enfant devenue adolescente sans s'en rappeler, mais celle d'un combattant prêt à tuer.


	4. L'Inconnue

Genre : Mystery ; vignette centrée sur Dilandau ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne est la propriété de son auteur.

**L'Inconnue**

Il n'a pratiquement pas de souvenirs de son enfance. Les premiers doivent remonter à ses six, sept ans, lorsqu'il a débuté l'apprentissage du combat avec d'autres enfants de son âge, dont les plus brillants formeraient les rangs de ses Chevaliers du Dragon. Ce sont des souvenirs à la fois doux et amers. Ils lient les souffrances physiques et morales à quelques bons moments et à sa propre satisfaction devant ses rapides progrès.

Avant, vers ses cinq ans, il y a un brouillard opaque ou se dessine de temps à autre le visage d'un Sorcier, peut-être plusieurs, il ne veut pas vraiment savoir. Mais avant, avant…

C'est le néant.

Y a-t-il seulement eu un « avant » avant le laboratoire, les médicaments pour le rendre plus fort, l'entraînement pour devenir un soldat d'élite ? Il doit y en avoir un. Sinon, d'où viendrait-il ?

Mais même s'il essaie de s'en rappeler avec toute la force dont il est capable, il n'y a jamais que le noir. A la place d'un souvenir clair, il a des sensations fantômes qui le parcourent, l'ensorcellent. Celle du vent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il court. L'odeur du feu de bois dans la cheminée. Un parfum de femme, un murmure tranquille, une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppe, comme si une paire de bras l'entourait. Des bras de femme. Les bras d'une mère.

Il se demande d'où il vient. Il n'en sait rien. Il ne connaît pas sa famille. Cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, il n'en a pas besoin d'une. Après tout, il a ses hommes, et le reste est secondaire. Pourtant, alors qu'il se laisse bercer par ces impressions fugitives, l'image d'une belle femme blonde lui vient en tête, et tout d'un coup, il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Devrait-il sourire en retour, où hurler et la détruire, cette inconnue qui le hante, cette femme qui lui a probablement donner le jour, et qui lui est pourtant étrangère, comme s'il n'était pas son véritable fils ?


	5. Haine

Genre : Mystery, Suspence ; histoire centrée et vue du POV de Serena.

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne est la propriété de son créateur.

**Haine**

Elle ne sait pas exactement quand cela a commencé. Peut-être dès le premier jour de leur première rencontre, quand elle l'a croisé dans un couloir en rejoignant sa chambre et qu'elle l'a aperçu dans l'entrée, en grande discussion avec Allen.

Il lui a parlé plusieurs fois, et son attitude, d'abord réservée, méfiante, derrière laquelle elle sentait un motif imprononçable, comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque, s'est modifiée petit à petit. Il ne la considérait pas comme un danger.

C'est toujours la même chose pour elle, cependant.

Quand elle le regarde, un sentiment violent lui étreint le cœur. Elle a l'impression que son sang se met à bouillir, que ses yeux deviennent des brasiers prêts à le consumer si jamais ils croisent les siens. Elle a envie de hurler, de hurler des mots blessants, de hurler de rage, de colère, sans prononcer de véritables mots, comme un animal qui hurlerait à la mort.

Elle a envie de tendre les mains vers son cou et de les serrer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui brise la nuque, malgré la petite voix raisonnable dans les tréfonds de son être qui lui fait remarqué qu'en faible femme longtemps alitée, elle n'en aurait pas la force.

Elle souhaiterait avoir un objet tranchant en main pour l'égorger, le poignarder, le mutiler, et voir son sang couler sur le sol pour former une mare d'écarlate. Elle voudrait qu'il cesse de la regarder avec ce petit sourire mi-gêné, mi-crispé qui est le sien dès que leurs yeux se croisent.

Parfois, elle voudrait faire un geste pour mettre en action ses pensées violentes et se libérer de sa haine.

Et, toujours à cet instant, elle pâlit et s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle tient temps à le tuer, elle ne le connaît même pas personnellement. Il ne lui a jamais rien fait. La seule chose à laquelle elle peut méditer, c'est que ses pensées sont parfois irrationnelles.

Elle n'a aucune raison de haïr Van Fanel, après tout.


	6. Ses Hommes, Ses Frères

Genre : Général ; histoire centrée sur Dilandau ; se situe avant la série.

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ses Hommes, Ses Frères 

Dilandau ne se vante pas impunément, contrairement à ce que certains pourraient croire. Il les a entraîné lui-même, il s'occupe d'eux depuis des années. Il a une idée exacte de toutes leurs capacités, de leurs faiblesses, de leurs forces, et surtout, de leur dévotion à son égard.

Ce sont ses hommes.

Ses soldats.

Son escadron du Dragon.

Les meilleurs des meilleurs dans tout l'Empire de Zaibacher, triés sur le volet, choisis par ses soins, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu lui dire, malgré tous les conseils qu'on a voulu lui prodiguer. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Il a fait d'eux une unité d'élite. Personne ne leur arrive à la cheville. Ils possèdent les meilleurs armures, les meilleurs armes, les meilleurs Guymelefs, et le meilleur entraînement possible. Il y a veillé personnellement.

Jamais ils n'ont connu la défaite, et jamais ils ne la connaîtront tant qu'il aura son mot à dire sur la question. Ils est leur supérieur. Ils sont ses subordonnés. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pourtant… 

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais par moment, il les considère comme plus. Il a l'impression qu'il y a en lui une autre personne, plus émotive, plus fragile, qui les utilise comme une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Une petite voix qui ne lui dit pas '_ses hommes_' mais '_ses amis_' et, encore plus souvent, '_ses frères_'.

Il secoue la tête avec dérision. C'est tout à fait ridicule. Il est un soldat, un orphelin élevé pour le combat et l'un des meilleurs combattant de sa génération. Il n'a besoin de personne, ni d'un père, ni d'une mère, ni d'un frère. Non, il n'a pas besoin d'une famille. Son unité est juste une unité, et si un jour ils tombent au combat, il n'en éprouvera pas une douleur abyssale, juste celle d'un officier qui vient de perdre ses hommes.

Pourtant, quelque part, il sait que c'est faux, et qu'il en deviendrait fou s'il perdait un seul d'entre eux.

La petite voix ne veut pas perdre ses 'frères'. Elle ne veut pas être seule. Et, curieusement, lui non plus.


	7. Dans Un Nom

Genre : Général ; histoire centrée sur Serena ; légers spoilers par rapport à un nom…

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne est la propriété de son auteur.

**Dans Un Nom**

Allen ne la quitte pas des yeux, en ce moment. On dirait qu'il a peur. Ou, en tout cas, qu'il est très mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée.

La princesse Elise était venue en visite. Elle lui avait ramené un cadeau, pour fêter la fin de sa 'convalescence'. Convalescence. Tss, juste un terme plus poli pour désigner sa mise en cage et son isolation à l'écart des yeux du monde, mais pas pour une question de repos, mais bel et bien de prudence.

Elle cligne des yeux, incertaine. D'où lui est venue cette pensée ? De la prudence ? Par rapport à quoi ?

Sa tête lui fait mal. Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi guérie que son frère veut bien le croire…

Un jappement la ramène sur terre et elle baisse les yeux sur la petite boule de poils qui mordille le bas de sa robe.

La princesse lui a offert un chiot. Un très joli petit chiot brun, encore tout jeune. Elle en a été ravie. Elle n'a pas de compagnon avec qui jouer, sauf Allen, et Allen est un adulte et un chevalier d'Astria, il ne peut pas tout le temps se plier à ses caprices.

Le chiot la suit partout, avec une dévotion et une fidélité attachante. Quand il ne la voit pas, il a l'air complètement perdu.

Au moins, maintenant, elle a quelqu'un avec qui jouer dehors et courir. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas un bien. C'est peut-être bien à cause du chien que son frère est si tendu. Elle le regarde de façon critique. Il est pourtant mignon, et il n'a pas l'air dangereux. Peut-être craint-il seulement qu'elle ne sache pas s'en occuper comme il faut ? Elle est grande, maintenant, elle saura s'y prendre.

Non, franchement, elle ne voit pas.

Miguel n'a, après tout, aucun défaut qu'elle puisse déceler.


	8. Les Phases De La Lune

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst : POV de…Allen ! Comment notre chevalier préféré (ou détesté) perçoit-il les choses ? Légers spoilers des précédentes vignettes sur Serena.

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Les Phases De La Lune**

Allen regarde Serena qui joue dehors avec son chien, souriante, gaie. Une véritable petite fille, aussi innocente qu'elle l'était avant sa disparition. Ses boucles blondes flottent au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux ont bien repoussés en six mois de temps. Elle est si jolie, si pure dans la lumière du jour que, l'espace d'un instant, il peut oublier ce qui lui est arrivé durant ces dix années d'absence.

Mais alors, un nuage passe, et dans l'ombre qui s'étend, il distingue la légère coloration violette de ses yeux, il voit ses lèvres prendre un pli dédaigneux, il voit son maintien changer, devenir plus menaçant, et il se rappelle que, quelque part, il reste toujours une trace de l**'autre**. Le démon.

Celui qui est là, tapi, peut-être tout prêt à ressurgir.

Et Serena rie. Et son rire n'est pas celui de l'**autre**. Alors il la laisse rire, il la laisse s'amuser. Qu'elle reste encore innocente, après tout, elle le mérite, après ce qu'elle a enduré. Mais maintenant, il est sûr ses gardes.

Surtout depuis qu'il a vu certains signes. Serena ne se rend peut-être compte de rien, elle pense peut-être qu'il s'agit de coïncidences, qu'elle marche en dormant, mais lui, il sait quel est le vrai problème.

Dilandau.

L'ancien soldat de Zaïbacher continue de hanter sa sœur, il le sait. Allen sait qu'il est fou, qu'il est dangereux, pourtant, en même temps, il se demande s'il représente un véritable danger.

C'est étrange, la manière dont il apparaît. Cela peut-être par de petits gestes, des sourires qui ne ressemblent pas à ceux de sa sœur, une manière de bouger, une réminiscence brusque d'un nom, d'un lieu,…d'une émotion, s'il en juge par l'attitude gardée de sa cadette autour de Van Fanel. Cela augmente petit à petit, atteint un certain niveau, puis cela diminue, toujours au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à disparaître pour quelques temps.

Quelque part, cela ressemble au cycle que poursuit la lune, nuit après nuit. Un cycle immuable, qui ne change jamais. Un cycle qu'Allen observe avec fascination et inquiétude. Inquiétude qu'il reprenne définitivement le contrôle de Serena. En même temps, les probabilités sont faibles, après tout ce temps.

Mais, sait-on jamais, après tout. Il se contente d'attendre et de se poser des questions, sans savoir comment agir.

Et, quelque part, il n'est même pas sûr de le vouloir.


End file.
